alas de angel
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura va a una nueva ciudad, pero hay una redada y termina secuestrada por el mas grande criminal que ah existido y poco a poco las cosas se van dando hasta que se enamoran, pero el esconde un secreto que cuando se descubra sakura no lo querrá tener en su vida y el ara de todo por que vuelva a su lado, celos, romance, lemon


Esto es un narusaku, quiero decirles a mis lectores que yo haga parejas de todo y hasta hago crossover pero siempre la protagonista va hacer sakura haruno, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen al gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **ALAS DE ANGEL**

 **Capítulo 1**

En los Estados Unidos de América, en el estado de los ángeles salía un avión directo a la capital de Japón-konoha y ahí se encontraba una chica que tiene el pelo de color rosa brillante hasta la mitad de la espalda dejando un mechón que cubra su ojo en forma de fleco, grandes ojos verdes brillantes y piel blanca.

Aparte que lleva una blusa azul rey ceñida al cuerpo asiendo que sus atributos resalten más de lo que ya tiene y su diminuta cintura, además que tiene un escote que dejaba ver sus hombros y el inicio de sus pechos, su pantalón era negro entubado y a la cadera lo cual daba una vista esplendida de su bien formado trasero además que venía de adorno una cadena de oro y otra plateada formando un cinturón caído y por ultimo unos tacones de diez centímetros abiertos del mismo color que el pantalón además que ella tiene pie chiquito por lo cual se formaba el zapato muy bien.

Esta chica tenía unos veintiún años de edad y siempre a donde iba llamaba la atención de la comunidad masculina aunque ella no les hiciera el menor caso, su nombre sakura haruno y porque viajaba por la sencilla razón de que le habían ofrecido un empleo bien pagado hay ya que había terminado la carrera de medicina a una corta edad y aunque no tuviera la necesidad de trabajar ya que sus padres eran multimillonarios ella quería crear una capital por si sola por lo cual sus padres estaban orgullosos que se independizara aunque no estaba del todo conformes que trabajara teniendo ella mucho dinero.

Sakura llevaba todas sus maletas que tuvo que llevar a unos empleados de casa para que le ayudaran a llevar todo su equipaje ya que por lo menos eran 30 maletas de ropa, 10 de accesorios y 30 de zapatos por lo cual completaba 70 maletas ya que parecía que se iba a cambiar de casa y tal vez así era, abordo el avión y se puso los audífonos a escuchar música y durmió ya que iba hacer un viaje largo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por ya había llegado y por suerte su batería no se había terminado para llamarles a sus padres para que sepan que ya llego, esto lo hacía para que no se preocupara y lo mismo que hizo al abordar tuvo que hacer para descender, consiguió un taxi y le dio la dirección y otros más iban detrás el primero ya que en los otros iban las maletas hasta que pararon en un hotel de cinco estrellas reconocido mundialmente y claro su costo era elevado pero como antes habíamos dicho que los padres de sakura eran multimillonarios, ella acepto que le pagaran el mejor penhous de ese hotel y no se pudo negar y por otro lado le convenía porque así no pagaba para tener un techo aunque ella prefería algo sencillo sin padres no eran así, llegaron todas sus maletas para que se acomodara.

Y en el tiempo que se instaló se había hecho de noche y como mañana iniciaba su trabajo decidió ir a un antro que no estaba tan lejos de su hotel, así que se fue a duchar ya lista y baña nada envuelta en una mini toalla ya que le llegaba a los muslos y dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos, saco su crema, se secó y se puso una crema con olor a cerezos para después escoger un vestido de color rojo intenso pasión que asía acentuar mucho sus atributos, tacones de color del vestido, maquillaje delineador negro para profundizar sus ojos y un brillo ya que no se debía poner mucho ya que ella era hermosa por naturaleza.

Y salió, ya entrando en el antro fue a la barra a pedir un Martini y cuando menos lo pensó alguien la abrazo por detrás le iba a pegar a la persona pero vio una cabellera rubia y se voltio encontrándose con una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y de vestido negro y no podía ser nadie más que su mejor amiga ino.

-pero como es que vinieron- le decía sakura emocionada de encontrase a su mejor amiga

-pues mi familia es originaria de aquí así que vine a vacacionar, yo tampoco sabía que estabas aquí pero vi una cabellera rosa y de inmediato te reconocí- abrazando a sakura por el cuello- ven vamos a bailar- jalándola a la pista y en ese preciso momento estaba una canción muy sensual por lo cual los movimientos de ino y de sakura eran eróticos por lo cual los hombres les pusieron más atención.

Mientras por otro lado un grupo de hombre iba llegando al antro donde estaban las chicas, según para divertirse pero debían arreglar algunos asuntos, así que tomaron una mesa que daba directo a la pista.

-ya vieron a esos dos pimpollos, están buenísimas- las miraba un chico de cabello café embobado

-kiba, no estamos aquí por diversión, hay que arreglar un asunto, que problemático resultarte ser- diciendo con aburrimiento un chico de cabello negro

-si resolvemos el problema me quedo con una de esas dos o con las dos- kiba sacando la lengua y relamiéndose los labios

-ya cállense, so lo resolveremos después, estas son las fotos de las chicas que hay que secuestrar-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
